


Soaring Through Love

by hannahoveslarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahoveslarry/pseuds/hannahoveslarry
Summary: Harry Styles. A simple name for a complicated man. A man who fought for his same love and for the love of another, Louis Tomlinson. Although, here's the twist; He's homophobic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written on wattpad

Do you think people change? Harry styles doesn't. His father tried putting him in a "Pray the Gay Away" camp and look at him now, marching forth at a gay pride parade with his beautiful boyfriend, side by side. It wasn't as perfect as it may seem, obviously it was hard. But his twist is way more complicated than you think.

"Everything is so colorful out here. Rainbows, couples holding hands. Everything just seems so perfect. Don't you think?" He said to his boyfriend. Josh.

"Oh yeah, it's just perfect actually. We gotta stay alert though, don't want any homophobes ruining it." Josh trails off.

"Yeah. There's probably none around here though. I think. I hope not." Harry said, a bit nervously.

As soon as Harry said that, he jinxed it. The sounds of hateful yelling and homophobic slurs are heard in the distance.

"Fuck.. It's probably Louis and his gang again." Josh said under his breath 

"Yeah. Let's just ignore them. There just ignorant little fucks that don't care about anybody else's being, but their selves." Harry said in annoyance.

"Keep on marching!" a man yelled out as confidently as he could and cheers of agreement were heard throughout the busy street.

So they kept on marching. Ignoring the terrible, hateful words that were thrown at them.

"F*gs" "Homos" "God hates you, and we do too!", all those slurs were thrown at them, but they stayed calm and kept matching forth.

"Is that Styles over there with his f*g of a boyfriend?." a familiar voice was heard.

"Oh no, it's Louis...", Harry, sighed with disappointment.

"Just ignore him. Keep marching. It's ok." James assured.

"Oi, don't ignore me you poof! Don't be a sissy- Oh wait you already are!." Louis said with a loud snicker, with his friends murmuring in agreement.

"Leave him alone, and leave us alone. We are proud of who we are and you can't stop us!." James, said proudly.

"Oh really. There's this camp called. 'Pray the gay away camp' " Louis said, quoiting his fingers over the words. "And that's where you should be. praying the gay off you and make you normal again."

"First of all, tried it and it doesn't work. Sorry honey but people don't change. Secondly, who's to say that we aren't normal? You know what's not normal, hating on us when Jesus Christ spread the word of forgiveness. Eat shit Tomlinson." Harry said, swishing his hair afterwards.

"How about you eat my fist styles!" Louis said, and swung his fist and punched him right in the face. Harry stumbled back, almost falling, but Josh caught him and held him back. Harry held his nose, as it begins to bleed.

Everyone gasps loudly, the parade stops.

"Now you've fucking done it Tomlinson!", Josh takes a swing at him.

The whole parade goes mad with fighting.

Louis was now furious. "That's it you little f*g. Now your gonna get it." And with that, Louis jumped on Josh, punching his face repeatedly, with rage.

He tries to push him off, but Louis keeps on punching.

Harry, being the pacifist he is, is unsure what to do. He pushes Louis off, making him fall over on the ground.

"Stop it! Stop being a hateful person! What do you get out of this, hurting the right of others and telling them what to do?  
Stop stop stop stop!!." Harry screams at him.  
Josh is stunned, since Harry usually never screams.

"And why should we?" Louis ask curiously.

"Because real Christian "Love thy neighbor". Be loving towards people, not hateful just because you don't understand them. Just because I don't know how to speak Korean doesn't mean I am going to bash it and tell people that "You're going to hell for speaking Korean." Did you know the only race in the world that homophobia exists is humans? Do you really want to be in that negative light?." Harry says.

"Maybe that's how I am Styles. Like you chose to be a f*g," Louis said smugly.

The loud wailing of sirens fill the air as people start to run away realizing it's the cops here to break up the fight. Harry stood up and so did Louis and looked into each others eyes, neither of them could read each other but there was sure hatred mixed in there.

Harry quickly grabbed Joshes hand and ran towards safety.

"Yeah that's right. Run away like the scared little sissy's you are!" Louis yelled, as Harry and josh ran.

Harry, as soon as they were out of sight, started crying and needed Joshes comfort.

Josh noticed and quickly pulled him in a hug. He cries hard on his shoulder, the world seeming as if it's equating with his sadness.

"W-Why do people hate us? What did I personally do to them?."Harry said sniffling.

"Nothing hazza. Absolutely Nothing at all." Josh said, holding Harry closer as he cried.

Louis was watching nearby, heart broken that he hurt Harry.. His dirty secret is going on for too long and he needs a way to tell him how he feels. It's so wrong but with Harry.. Nothing feels wrong.

"What am I going to fooking do..?." He whispers to himself. He walks away, sad that he hurt Harry again. He goes home and turns on the T.V. but it doesn't take his mind off the vivid memories of you hurting your love. It's the worse situation anyone can be in.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since that fateful encounter at the gay pride parade, Harry and Louis try their hardest to avoid each other in every way as possible. But guess the universe had different plans, as in everywhere they'd go, the other will be there as well. They've tried turning the other way, in hopes of either one of them wouldn't see each other, but alas, they still do. No matter how much hate they had towards each other, it was impossible for them to not be in the same room, or even place, with the other.

For instance, bumping into each other at the park. Harry and Josh sat on one of the park benches, talking and laughing with one another till Josh decides to grab them both ice cream from a near by ice cream shop. "You'll be fine on your own, right, babe?" Harry playfully rolls his eyes at his boyfriend then said. "Of course! Make sure to get my favorite, okay?" Josh chuckles, planting a quick kiss on Harry's cheek before jogging over to the ice cream shop.

While Harry waited for his boyfriend to come back with the cold treats, he awkwardly sat alone on the bench. He pulled out his phone from his pocket, looking through all the pictures in his gallery, mostly of random things he found that caught his interest, then added the black and white filter cause hey, he's just that type of guy who likes what those types of guys like. In other words, he's weird with an aesthetic streak.

After a few seconds, Josh came back with the ice cream, and handed Harry his, while josh ate his own.

"Hey is there a bathroom around here somewhere? I really have to wee." Harry said, as he crossed his Legs, trying to hold it in.

"There's one at that restaurant." Josh pointed out. Harry handed him his ice cream, hurriedly rushing to the restaurant and into the urinals. After he'd finally relieved himself, he went over to the sink and washed his hands, not expecting to see a familiar face in the big mirror of the bathroom. "You again!" Louis spat at him. Harry hung his head low, not wanting to argue with this homophobic prick. "Hey, are you fucking following me?!" "N-no..why would I?" Harry said under his breath. "Cause you're a freaking gay and you probably like me or something! Well news flash, I'm straight, and I don't go for gay fags like yourself." Okay, that kinda hurt. Harry's hands were slightly dripping wet as he just finished washing his hands, the floor beneath him becoming slippery. "Answer me queer!" All of a sudden, Louis shoved Harry by the chest, the curly haired lad not expecting that move, and he accidentally slipped from the water under his feet and the impact of Louis' force.

Louis looked down at him, a guilty look on his face, before spitting on him and mumbling the word 'fag' again, before walking out, leaving Harry on the cold floor, feet to his chest, and face between his legs, as he began to sob.

Josh, while in all of this, was still waiting for Harry but was growing more worried by the second. All of a sudden, he saw Louis walk out of the same restroom that Harry was in and he sprung to his feet and rushed over to him.

"What did you do to Harry?!"  
He yelled.

"Woah calm down fella. I didn't do anything to him. Well, except throw some insults, but that's about it." Louis said.

"Oh you motherfucker," he slams him against the wall and gives him a good punch to the face. "That's what you get for following Harry around like a creep" he lands another punch on the other side "And that's for hurting my baby!"

Louis groaned in pain, and held his nose as it began to throb. "Ok you little faggot. First off, I didn't follow Harry, nor have I been following him around. Second, I don't care if I hurt your precious baby. Or boyfriend or whatever you call him now and days. He deserved it." Louis spat.

"He doesn't deserve the pain that you put him through, he did nothing personally to you, you're just so ass deep in your Bible that you can't look up and see the damage you've done. A real person would apologise, and you're a monster," Josh says in disgust and runs to Harry's aid.

Louis watched as josh ran to the restaurant, to get to Harry, leaving him with guilt rushing through him. He wishes he wasn't such a homophobic arse hole most of the time. But it's what he's parents taught him. He wishes he never listened to a single a word they said. But it is what it is.

Harry was still crying on the floor when he heard footsteps approaching him. It was his sweetheart Josh. He looked up and smiled, somehow the happiness broke it's way through the bloodshot wall of sadness eyes of his. Josh smiled back and picked him up bridal style and checked for any bruises or marks.

"I'm fine josh. He didn't hurt me. He just said some terrible stuff that sorta hurt." Harry said, and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure I saw a scar near your chest," he said pulling his collar down to look at his chest.

"ok, he did push me, but I'm fine. It's just a small scar. Nothing big. Just leave it alright?" Harry said, in annoyance.

"Okay okay, it's just that I'm worried. Are you sure you can walk because I can carry you?", Josh says, pushing more.

"No, I can walk. I don't need help."  Harry said, slipping himself out of josh's arms.

"Fine," Josh huffs.

Once the two got home, Josh stomps to his room, locking it behind him. Harry wanted to talk with his boyfriend but decided not to. He's still annoyed by how much of a baby Josh treats him to be.

He sighed and sat down on the couch where the living room was, and grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. He didn't feel like changing so many channels, so he just kept it on what was already showing. Sponge Bob square pants.

Harry stared blankly at the TV screen, after a couple of minutes he got bored and turned it off. His mind drifted back to Louis for some odd reason. Like, why would he think of someone who hated his well being, someone who had just hurt him a few minutes ago, someone who...who just doesn't make sense at all!

Harry groaned, putting his face in his hands. Maybe his mind is just going crazy. Maybe Louis just popped up as a memory. Yeah. A terrible, horrible, memory.... Oh, who was he kidding? Louis isn't dead! How the heck did Louis even pop up in his mind? How the heck is he even thinking about Louis!? He's mind was going crazy with so many questions as to why he was thinking about Louis.

Is he going mental? Maybe. Does he want to think about that homophobic but cute little person? Quite possibly. Does he feel a slight attraction for the person who absolutely despised him? Well, he can't say yes, he absolutely cannot say yes! but...he secretly is. What is he going to do? He's developed a small liking for his sworn enemy. Gosh...why must his life be so complicated?


	3. Chapter 3

Louis' POV: (will be like this for now, with the POV'S)

After that night at the club, I couldn't stop thinking of it. The almost kiss between me and Harry. I honestly could not get it out of my mind.

I just couldn't put my finger on it. Why in the world would I be thinking of him? The kiss we nearly shared shouldn't even be bothering me this much. Maybe it's the fact that I nearly sinned. Yeah, maybe that's it. But how do I end thinking of him when I strictly shouldn't!

"Louis, babe! I'm home!" I heard my girlfriend, Danielle, yell. "Lou, babe, are you home!?" She asked, coming closer to the living room.

I hurriedly fixed myself up so I wouldn't look like a complete piece of shit from all the thinking I've done, then put on a forced smile as she entered the room. "Hey, babe."

"Hi baby. How was your day today?" She asked, as she gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"It was good. I missed you though." it wasn't the whole truth, but I've just felt so lonely today, and really needed some company.

"Aww, baby i missed you too. So much." She said, hugging me form behind the couch and placing a sweet kiss to my cheek.

"So, I was thinking." she started,  as she hanged her jacket on the coat rack. "That we should have a date night tonight." 

"A date night?" i asked, raising an eyebrow, and she nodded. "Well of course. We haven't had a date night in a while. It sounds great." I said.

"Great!" She gushed. "We'll leave at 8 because I have to leave really early in the morning for work." she said.

"Alright. Well, it's-" I stoped myself to look at my watch, but apparently i'm not wearing one, so I had to look at my phone instead. "It's 5:00 pm.  So we have exactly 3 hours before we leave." I explained, turning my phone off, and just threw it onto the side of the coach. 

"Great. See you later hon. And make sure you look extra fantastic." she said, winking at me.

I shivered a little at the wink. I dont know why, but I would always get turned on when she winks at me. But I just brush it off, and give her a wink back, and she smiles before walking upstairs. 

I deeply sighed. "Well this is gonna be a long night." I mumbled.

___________________________________

*3 hours later*

"Wow, this place looks amazing."   
Danielle said, looking around the restaurant. She was wearing a little black dress, with sparklers on it, and a little belt around her waist to go with it.   
Along with some fancy looking black heels to mach. 

"Glad you like it." I said, as we walked over to the counter. 

The lady behind it,  looked up, and smiled at us. "Hi, do you have reservations?" she askedd, and I nodded. 

"Reservation for Tomlinson, and Campbell." I said, and she scanned over the papers in front of her. "Ahh, yes. Right here. Follow me and I will lead you to your table." she said, and guided us to find our table. 

We walked almost to the back, until we saw a table at the very corner of the window. 

"Here's your table, and I'll go and get the waitress." the lady said, and then walked off. 

Me and Danielle both sat down around the table, waiting for the waitress. It was about a minute or so, before a girl, who seemed to be in her mid 20s, walked over to us. 

"Hi, my names Brandi, and I will be your waiter for tonight." she greeted us.  "Now what may I get you two?" she asked, getting ready to write our orders down. 

"I'll have the chicken salad, with a little light dressing on top, and two chicken sandwiches please. Oh, and a glass of sweet tea." she suggested, closing her menu book. "O-k." the waitress said, as she was writing Danielle's order down. "Ok, and you?" she asks turning her eyes to me. 

"Uhm." I, started off, looking through the menu.   
"I'll have the chicken parmesan, and....a fruit salad. And for the drink, I'll have a Coca-Cola." I suggested. 

"Alright. Ok, your orders will be here shortly." she said, and walked off. 

"So, how was your day today?" she asks. I would have ignored because that was practically a stupid question. But I couldn't, since she is my girlfriend and what not. 

"Uhmm, it was pretty good." I answered. 

"That's great. Umm..." 

"What about yours? How was your day?" I asked her. This is probably gonna lead to a very awkward conversation. 

"It was great. Me and my co workers shot a lot of nice photos.  we even made a photo collage of all the photos we have taken over the years." she explained. Danielle was a photographer. She has been in businesses with photography for over 5 years now.

"That's nice." I said.

It went silent for a while. Us not even talking for a few moments. It was pretty much just awkward silent between us. 

Until it was finally broken by Danielle asking me a question. "Hey isn't that your little gay friend over there?" she asked.

I was confused for a second, before she was pointing behind me, and I turned around to see what she pointing at, and how much I wish I hadn't. Sitting just across from the other side behind us, was Harry and his little boyfriend Josh. 

I quickly looked away before we could make eye contact. 

"Uhh, no. He is not my friend."  
I said. Why the heck would I be friends with a little fa* like him.   
Ok, that was probably mean. I would love to be friends with Harry. If I wasn't so homophobic that is. 

"Ahem. Hello? Louis?" I heard Danielle calling my name, snapping me from my thoughts. 

"Hu? What?" I asked, acting like I didn't hear what she was saying. Even though I was just dozed off for a moment. 

"Did you hear me? I asked if that was your friend over there, and you said no and then you just dozed off for a moment. Are you ok?" she said. 

"Yeah, im fine." I answered. 

"O-k" she said, giving me a weird look. 

Before she could say anything else, the waitress finally came with our food.

"Here are your orders." she says, placing our foods on the table. 

"Thank you." I  thanked her, along with Danielle.

"Your welcome. And if you need anything, just ring the bell on napkin stand and I'll be over." she said, and we both nodded. 

As the waitress walks away, me and Danielle begin to eat our meals. 

Behind me, I could hear Harry and Josh talking. It really pisses me off, like why does Harry have to always hang out with Josh? Yeah that's his boyfriend but who the fuck cares? He should be with someone more fun and not boring. Someone who would treat him with so much love and passion. Someone who would give him anything he wants. Someone who would sit with him and play pokemon all day, and maybe even play some football games, and loves sawk. Sawk is my favorite pokemon character- wait hold up....did I just describe myself?...What the heck? Well that's a bit weird. Why would I just describe myself, in my own mind, while talking about What Harry really desrves. On the other hand. Why am I talking about Harry in my own mind? I don't even like him. Im not even gay.....was I just jealous? Nah, I couldn't have been jealous. I mean, why would I be jealous that the guy I've been picking on since probably forever, is dating someone who's not me?- ok. I just did it again. I should stop and just pay attention my amazing, beautiful girlfriend who I love oh so very much.

When me and her finally finished eating, we got up, and left the money on the table, and I ringed the bell like the lady told us to.  While walking out, I could have sworn Harry and Josh saw me. But I just ignored it and continued walking. 

"Did you enjoy the dinner?" Danielle asked, as we walked over to the car.

"Yeah, it was nice." I said, as I got into the car, Danielle getting in beside me and closing the door. 

"Thank you. I love you so much." she said, and leaned over to give me a kiss on the cheek. I softly smiled at her. "I love you too." I said back. For some reason, it didn't sound like I was telling the truth. But I just brushed it off like the ususl, and started the car, and drove off. 

When we finally got home, we just took a shower. Separately although sometimes we would take them together.   
And then finally went straight sleep after a long, probably short, night out. We drifted off, letting sleep take over us. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's POV

Light shines in my eyes as I tiredly woke up, fluttering my eyes open. I looked over to see Josh still sleeping, his arm wrapped around my waist. I got out of Josh's grip, and head to the bathroom to brush my teeth and do my business, as usual. Then I took a quick shower. 

When I was done, I got dressed and went downstairs to make breakfast for Josh, and I. 

I decided to make Josh's favorite breakfast, pancake and eggs.  
So I started with the pancakes first, making the batter then pouring one by one mixter into the pot.

As I was almost done with the pancakes, I felt a pear of arms being wrapped around my waist. 

I smiled knowing that it was my lovely boyfriend. "Good morning beautiful. Making pancakes I see." Josh said, giving me a quick kiss on the head.

"well I know pancakes are your favorite." I replied, flipping them over. 

"Hmm, you are right,  but you know what else is my favorite?" Josh asked, placing a few kisses behind my neck.

"What is it?" I asked back, flipping the pancakes over.

"Eggs." he said, and I laughed, and turned around to playfully hit him in the arm.

"I'm just kidding." he said with a laugh, and then kissed my cheek "You are my favorite." 

"Awww, thank you. Just don't pick eggs over me again or I'll make you sleep on the couch for a whole month." I ordered, making him chuckle. 

"Got it." he said, giving me one more kiss on the cheek, before walking over to the dinner table and sitting down, waiting for me to finish up breakfast.

When I was finished with the pancakes and the eggs, I got the plates and started putting them on it.

I walked over to the table, putting the plates on it, and sat down. "So, how long are you going to be at work today?" I asked Josh, taking a bite of my pancake.

"I won't be home until around three or four o clock the next morning, so that's about-" he put his finger on his chin, laying his arm on the table as he was thinking, and looked over to the wall where the clock was, that read 9:16. "That's nineteen hours. So I'll be working all day until four in the morning." He explained, chewing on a piece of bacon.

I frowned. He will be gone all day, meaning I'll be lonely at home, with nothing to do. Great. Curse long ass job hours. Josh worked as a doctor at a local pet hospital, and he would come home early sometimes, like around ten or eleven; But if his manager calls in for him to work extra time, he takes a whole day and dose not come home until late hours in the morning. I hated it to be honest, but I knew he had to work to get money, and buy stuff we needed.

"I better go get ready before I'm late,  
have a long day ahead." He stood up, and walked over to the sink to wash his dish. He was going back upstairs, but not before giving me a quick kiss on cheek. 

"Today's gonna be a long day." I thought, and continued to finish up my breakfast.

\----------------------------------------------------------

LOUIS' POV

It was the next morning and I had woken up before Danielle. I sat at the kitchen table drinking his tea as he was thinking to himself. "I feel horrible treating the poor boy like this.... I shouldn't force him to be something he's not..." I said to myself, and shook my head. It was at this moment where I couldn't get Harry out of my mind. I had a crush on him, but tried not to make it obvious.

Later on in the day, Danielle had gone off to work in the restaurant after she kissed me goodbye.

It was a weird feeling, liking a guy all of a sudden. Almost feels like it was fate..... I shook the thought out of my head. I might like him, but that doesn't mean I like him like him. It's still not right, my family would hate me if they found out I had a crush on a guy. Especially Danielle, who I've been quite distant to lately. I was thinking of breaking up with her, but at the right time so she won't feel bad or anything. I'm not breaking up with her because of Harry, no,it's just that we....well mostly she, has been seen distant, and it's like we don't even see each other at all. I know she'll be at work at all the time, but she's been working late hours up until 2:00 in the morning, and I just feel like it's weird how her working for so long, got in the way of our relationship.

I finished up my tea, and decided to go for a long walk at the park,  
So that's what I did. I got dressed in some casual clothing, a pair of Baggy pants and big sweater.

When I got there, I took out some bread pieces, I had ripped up before leaving, and fed them to the ducks that were in the pond beside me. I smiled every time each duck would fight over a bread piece, or quickly jump up to catch one.

"Louis?"

I jumped up quickly, startled by the sudden voice that interrupted my feeding time with the ducks. 

I looked up, only to role my eyes at the person in front of me. "What're you doing here, Harry?"

"Well hello to you too." Harry responded, sarcastically. "I just came here to have a walk around and feed the ducks, but I saw you, and decided to say hey." 

"Hey. Now get away from me." I insulted.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk sometimes? I never did anything, except my sexuality being a problem to you? Grow up Tomlinson, it's twenty seventeen, not the fucking eighteenth century." He snapped.

My eyes widen at his outburst. His never defended himself towards me before; I mean, he has, yes, but only when he's really annoyed.

"I'm just going to go back home, I'm not going to stay here with someone as disrespectful as you." He snapped again, and started walking back home.

I stood there, watching him leave, asking myself, "Should I stop him?" "Should I follow him, and apologize?" 

My thoughts denied me, as I just stayed there watching him leave. I sighed and went back to feeding the ducks. 

After I finished feeding the ducks, I went back home, and just jumped onto my bed, quickly drifting off to sleep. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Harry's POV

I sat there crying. My phone laying on the side of the bedside table, as I had just hang up on the lady behind it.   
My heart was aching with worry. I was begging myself, hoping that Josh will be okay. Hoping that the crash he was in, wasn't bad. 

It had been about an hour after I got home from the park, that I got the call from the emergency hospital. "Your partner has been in a terrible accident while driving. He's been taken to the hospital, and is alright, but has some terrible impacts." The lady on the phone, explained. After I had hung up, I immediately broke down, crying. I cried and cried, until I finally got myself together, and decided to go to the hospital that he was in. When I got there, I immediately ran inside to the front desk, and asked the women which room Josh is in. When she told me his room, I ran directly toward it.

I opened the door to his room, and as I stepped in, the sight I had witnessed, wasn't as bad as I expected. Josh had stitches on the side of his face, a bandage wrapped around his forhead, and a long cast on his foot.

He was sleeping peacefully in his hospital bed, and I couldn't help but stroke the non bruised side of his face. 

He stirred a bit in his sleep, before fluttering his eyes open slowly. He looked up when he noticed me. "Hi babe." He croaked out, voice cracking at the end.

"Hi, how're you feeling?" I asked him, taking a seat on the chair beside his bed. 

"I'm good. Just in some pain right now, but I'm good." I could sense a bit of sarcasm in his tone, but I ignored it.

"Do you want me to go get the nurse? Make her give you some pain medication?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. Just need to rest." He said, closing his eyes again, indicating that he's trying to fall back asleep. I leaned over, placing a soft kiss onto his forehead, ignoring the bandage that was wrapped around his head.

I got up, and walked to the door. I turned to look at Josh, one more time, sighing, before walking out, and drove back home, praying that he will make a full recovery.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's POV

I wake as I heard shuffling. I open eyes, and there was a nurse, setting up a tray of food for Josh. 

For the past 3 days, I've spent the night at the hospital, because I did not want to leave Josh's side. I would go home and shower, then come right back to him. Seeing him like this really breaks me. I never imagined, that I would be seeing him in a situation like this. I just pray that he would heal soon.

"Good morning, sir." I heard the nurse, greet me. 

"Morning."

She placed a cup of water on the tray, and was about to leave.

"Wait!" I stop her. She stops and turns to me. "Yes?"

"Ummm, he's gonna be ok, right? he's gonna be ok?" I repeat, wordiness rushing through me.

She smiled sweetly at me, nodding her head. "Of course. He's injuries will take quite a while to heal, so he's going to have to stay here for a week or two." She then left, and I looked over at Josh, peacefully sleeping.

I sighed. He looked horrible. Badly bruised. I'm just glad he isn't in a coma, or has amnesia. 

I decided to play around with my phone a bit. After a few minutes, I heard a groggily voice, weakly call my name.

"Harry?"

I looked up at him. "Morning, babe. How was your sleep?"

"Eh, sort of ok. I'm tired tho." He relied.

"The nurse brought you breakfast."  I say, pointing over to the food beside him.

He carefully sat up, reaching over to grab the plate, which had two eggs, Bacon, mash potatoes, and a two pieces of buttered bread, toasted.

He ate silently. "You know you can go home, right? I'm fine. You can come back later, take a shower and rest." He suggested, taking a bite of his bread.

"But I don't want to be gone from you forever. You're hurt." I pout.

"I know, babe, but I'm fine right now. Go home, it'll be ok." He grabbed my hand and gently caressed it.

I smiled down at him, and leaned down to kiss him.

___

I was sitting around at home, watching TV. I had a bag full of snacks, in my hand, and the remote in the other.

I was about to change the station, when I heard a knock at the door.

Who's here? I wondered. I got up, and walked towards the door. I looked through the peep hole. What? I opened the door, and sure enough, Louis was standing there. He had flowers in his hand, and a letter.

"Ummm, I heard what happened to your boyfriend- so I just wanted to be nice for once and give these to you." He handed the flowers to me, and the letter.

I took them, looking at him suspiciously. "Is this a joke?" I asked him. He really had the courage to buy a gift? well that's surprising. 

"No, of course not! the least you could say is, thank you." He huffed.

"Thank you." I finally say.

"And I hope he feels better. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go. See you around." And then he left. Well that was weird. 

___

Louis' POV

I got back home, and Danielle wasn't back yet. I got a snack from the cupboard, and slouched myself on the couch.

I have to stop this crush I have on Harry, it's not right. If I have any feelings at all for him, I would be disappointing my family. I can't have them disappointed in me. 

Hours passed by, and finally Danielle came home. 

"Hi, babe-mmph" I cut her off by kissing her. She was caught off guard, but kissed back. 'Forget, Harry. Forget, Harry' my mind repeated. I hope my mind plays right.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's POV:

Josh has been home for about a week now. I was so relived when the doctor said he could go home. 

The doctor said he still may feel some pain, so they prescribed some medication.

"Are you feeling ok?" I asked him, handing him a glass of water.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to rest a bit." He answered. I nodded and gently lift him up from his wheelchair, and carried him upstairs, bridal style.

I laid him gently on the bed, covering him up with the blanket. "Thank you, babe. I really appreciate you helping me." 

"Of course! I love you and will always take care of you." He smiled, and slowly closed his eyes. 

I smiled back at him, and leaned down to kiss his forehead, then left the room, slowly closing the door.

_____________________________________

Louis' POV:

Things were going great between Danielle and I. I didn't really feel like breaking up with her anymore. We went out everyday, and she does not spend much time at work anymore like she used to. 

I finally got Harry off my mind. I never think of him anymore like I used to. Maybe it was just a little phase. Maybe I didn't really have a crush on him, and the only reason I thought I did, was because my mind wanted me to know what it felt like to like a guy. And also because of how I felt about Danielle, and wanting to break up with her. I couldn't betray my parents either. They taught me a lot about how I should never become that way. That I should focus on woman, and woman only. 

Besides all of that, there's no way I'll ever feel that way about Harry. There's no way I could ever have feelings for him. I laughed at the fact that I actually thought there was something. I have a girlfriend, and I love her, and I will never let a supposed 'crush' get in the way of that.

We were currently on the couch, watching a film. A Walk To Remember, I think it was. It's a very heartwarming 2000s movie. Especially since the ending is extremely sad. 

"Hey, I don't know if you knew, but there's a pride parade this Thursday." Danielle, suddenly mentioned.

"Ok?....and?" 

"You wanna go?"

I was baffled by her question, and looked at her as if she had two heads.

"What? why do you want to go to a pride parade?" I asked her. Does she support those people? she couldn't!.

"To show support. You know, for the LGBTQ community." she answered.

"Are you crazy!?" She looked at me, confusingly.

"We can't go and support those people! It's not right!" I can't believe her. I had no idea she supported those gays. How could she possibly support them?

"Oh no, please don't tell me you're one of those homophobes." She shook her head, looking down in disappointment.

"Listen, if you want to go and support those freaks, then go; but I'm not." I stood up, heading upstairs.

"There's nothing wrong with them! they're normal people like us!" She shouted.

I stopped and turned around to her.   
"No they're not. They're si**ers, just like my parents, said. Just like the bible, said!" I was mentally furious. I can't believe she was saying these things. Then again, she was right about them being normal; but what's normal about two people of the same sex, liking each other?

"Fuck what your parents, said. Fuck what the bible, said. They're people! Human beings! I hate how people like you, can treat people who have the kindest hearts and are different, like their not even human! like complete shit! I hate how heartless and cruel people like you, are. You may not be going, but I am!" And with that, she grabbed her coat and put her shoes on, and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here. I don't even want to look at you right now. Nor hear your voice." She left, slamming the door behind her.

I sighed deeply. I went upstairs, deciding to take a cool shower and cool down.

____________________________________  
Harry's POV:

I was doing some cleaning. I hadn't cleaned the house since Josh had been in the hospital. I also hadn't had time to wash. The clothes I was wearing were clean, but there was a basket full of dirty clothes in the laundry room.

I was almost done vacuuming, when I heard the phone ringing. It was the house phone. I turned off the vacuum, putting it in corner.

I picked up the phone, answering it. 

"Hello?"

"Harry? baby? Is that you?" I recognized that voice immediately. As if I hadn't heard it in years. Which I haven't.

"Mum?"

"Hi, sweety! how are you?" 

"I'm- good. What about you?"

"I'm doing well." I've missed her voice so much. We haven't seen nor talked to each other, since she went over seas. 6 years. I felt so happy to hear her voice again.

"So what have you been up to? how's Josh?" I smiled at the fact that she remembered, Josh.

"He's doing well. He was in accident, recently."

"Oh no, poor thing. Is he alright?" she worriedly, asked.

"He's fine. He came home yesterday. Though, he has to be in a wheelchair for I don't know how long." I answered. 

"As long as he's ok and well, that's all that matters." I smiled, slightly. She's always had a kind heart. Still does.

"I miss you. I wish you could come home."

"I miss too, sweety."

"How are you calling? I thought where you're, didn't have cell service."

She was silent for a moment.  
"I just- had better connection somewhere." 

Before I could say anything, there was a knock at the door.

"Hold on mum, someone's at the door. Talk later?"

"Or sooner. Bye!" 

"By mum." I hung up. What did she mean by sooner? I shrugged it off, and headed to open the door.

'Who could be here?' I Wondered. 

"Who is it?!" I asked, not yet opened the door.

There was no answer. The doorbell rung this time. I sighed and just opened it. 

I was thinking it was just some stranger, here to borrow something, because they usually show up at my house to borrow whatever. I also thought it was maybe, a scout. Scouts were common in this neighborhood. 

But when I opened the door, it was neither. I had my mouth slightly open, tears at corner of my eyes, as I looked at who was standing in front of me. 

"Mum."


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.   
Who was standing right in front of me. Am I dreaming? Is this a dream?

She was smiling widely, opening her arms out. "I missed you so much, my baby!" I went into her arms, and we hugged each other tightly. I could hear her sobbing. 

"I missed you too, mum." I sobbed, back.

We pulled apart from each other, wiping the tears from our eyes.  
she looked at me. She reached her hand out, caressing my cheek, gently.

"You've grown so much. The last time I saw you, you were so young." 

"Yeah, I've grown a bit. I'm twenty two now."  

"I know how old you're, my silly boy." She chuckled. 

She finally came in, and observed the place. "So, would you like anything? tea? water? any food or snacks?" I rambled.

She nodded. "Water would be nice."

I grabbed a glass and cleaned it. I then went over to the fridge, and pressed the water tab, making the water pour into the glass.

I walked back over to her, handing her the glass. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." I said. She smiled and took a sip of the water.

"I can't believe you're here. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I almost slapped myself for asking her that, because obviously she was trying to surprise me.

"To surprise you, of course! I can't surprise my own son after not seeing him for like, years?" She chuckled, this time, drinking the whole water in the glass handing it back to me.

"Well of course you can, mum! I just mean like- I thought you would you have called or tried reaching out to tell me." I explain to her.

"Well, it's not really easy to get service while over seas. We also were forbidden to. You would think you would at least get to use your phone, but no. They don't let you."

"Oh....well, what made you come back? did they give you permission to?" I curiously asked.

"It wasn't exactly permission. You see, they made this new rule that once a year, the marines will get to see their families. I was so happy when they announced it. I felt more happy that I would finally get to see you after so long." She gently grabbed my arm, caressing it. 

"I'm glad they did. I really missed you." We hugged again.

"Where's Josh? is he upstairs?" 

"Yeah. He's resting for a bit." 

"Can I go see him? If you don't mind." She asked, nervously. 

"Yeah, of course. Go ahead." She smiled and stood up, heading up the stairs.

I was so happy to have my mum back. It felt like forever since I've seen her. Which it was; but longer, it would definitely be forever. I was just glad she's here now, with me and Josh.

______________________________________

Louis' POV:

Danielle, didn't come home last night. I called her, texted her. I was so worried. I regret yelling at her. Most surprisingly, I regret saying those things. Not for her sake, but I really felt bad. I was repeating her words in my head, last night. Trying to figure out if she was right or wrong. 

I really wanted to say she was wrong, but my mind denied me from doing so. I thought about the things my parents said about them. How they're bad people, and that they aren't normal and going through phases. And some stuff from the bible. 

I did some research, and literally everything they had told me, was wrong. Though, it still felt weird to me in some way. 

I was stuck at home, not doing anything. I constantly kept calling Danielle, but no matter how many times I called, she didn't pick up.

I groaned, frustratedly.   
This is all my fault. I should have just let her go. Then again, I wasn't really being nice about it. I was about to go back to sleep, when I heard the close.

I quickly jumped out of bed, and rushed downstairs. I saw Danielle, sitting around the table and drinking a Starbucks latte. She looked tired. She was just staring at the wall, taking small sips the beverage.

"Dani?" 

She looked up. She didn't say anything. She looked away from me, and just continued sipping her latte.

"Look, I know you're mad at me, and I'm sorry." I started to say. "But please forgive me? I said some stuff that really offended you-"

"They didn't offend me, they hurt me! you said some terrible things about those people. People who have feelings, and a heart. I can not forgive you for that. I can't be with someone, who treats people like that. Who are bullies, who are just so cruel and mean."

I processed her words. She's not breaking up with me? is she?

"Look, I know what I said was wrong- and that yes, they're norm-"

"You say that now? after fucking ranting about them and calling them names? do you know how hypocritical that sounds? You're a hypocrite, Louis!"

My eyes widened at her words. I'm not a hypocrite. I was just listening to what I was told. And I've learned from that, now. Well, in one night but still.

I was about to say something, when she cut me off again.

"I'm sorry, Louis, but I just- I can't do this. I can't do this anymore."

My breath hitched. No. This can't be happening right now. "What are you saying?"

She hesitated, taking a deep breath. "I'm saying- we shouldn't do this anymore. I think we should break up."

I shook my head, holding back tears. "Dani, please- we can make this work. I've changed, I know now that I shouldn't be-"

"Oh my god, are you not getting it!? I can't date a homophobe! I can't date someone, who has no heart. No matter how many times you say that  you've 'changed' your mind about them, it isn't going to change anything. You can't go from homophobic one day, and then non homophobic, the next. It makes no sense! that's not even how it works! You're just an idiot. An idiot, who seriously needs fix himself, and figure himself out. I'm done talking, I'll just pack my things and go." She put her latte down, and stood up.

"Dani, please! we can make this work!-"

"Just stop! I don't understand you. I don't even think you understand yourself." And with that, she stormed upstairs. 

I rubbed my face, trying to process what just happened.

I am an idiot. She was right. What was I thinking? I sighed deeply, slumping down on the couch. The couch was literally my thinking place.   
I closed my eyes, letting my thoughts take over.


End file.
